Hatake Asylum
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: Sakumo Hatake's suicide attempt is foiled by an earth quake which drops three toddlers in to his lap. Namely, a brunette, blond and pink haired ones. Now between diapers and graduation gifts, dying is last thing on his mind. Sakumo/Tsunade, rest of pairings are same. Time Travel, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya all..

Well, I do know I shouldn't start a new story when I already have one, but I really really don't want this story circling around in my head, so it's gonna come out and get on to paper.

Hope you like it.

For the mission details of Sakumo, read 'the girl from whirlpool' great story. I am going to use that as my background for this story where it applies.

* * *

Hatake Sakumo laid out all the apparatus he needed. It's fairly stupid of a ninja to commit ritual suicide, but he had no other choice. The longer he lived, the longer people who are dear to him suffered. He couldn't watch it any more. If konoha wants some one to pay the price for the failed mission, he would gladly pay that price.

Sakumo sat in the designated place, picked up the dagger that's meant to slit his throat. He raised it, held it at ready.

He swung.

He would have connected with his intended target and slit his throat if mother nature hadn't interfered at that moment.

His house shook as if there's an earth quake, he is unbalanced, his dagger missed him by a hairs breadth. As such, Sakumo thanked his stars there isn't much in this house to be destroyed.

It is at this moment he remembered that they owned exactly one copy of his wife's photograph, it's quite possible that her picture will get destroyed in this earth quake if he did not get it to safety now.

With that, all those thoughts about grand suicide tossed about, he rushed to get that precious photo out of harms way.

His second thought is that Konoha might need help. He ran out.

He watched dirt grains shift on the ground, noting their ripples.

That's odd. In case of an earth quake, the pebbles, sand or whatever that constitutes dirt usually trembles in a zig-zag pattern. A ripple, such as the one he is seeing now, usually meant a centered quake. A centered quake more times than not pointed towards a meteor, or, he noted with growing dread, an earth Jutsu.

He stayed there frozen for exactly three seconds before his mind processed all of his senses, informed him that this attack is most similar to some thing called growing boulder attack, and it needs five earth Jounin to work in sync and strike a single point in order to send out an earth quake like attack.

Also, it came from eleven o'clock.

Sakumo literally flew towards that direction. According to what he remembered about konoha petrol's, he is the nearest jounin to this attack. A chunin squad, which is the usual response in times like this will reach a little too late. From what he knew, these kind of attacks more times than not had three stages. He needs to get there before the second stage starts.

When he arrived at the spot, there are no earth jounin waiting for him. There was just a huge crater with some thing lying in the middle. He ran towards that something.

Upon reachng the center of the crater, Sakumo stood still and stared at what's in front of him.

In all of his wildest imaginations, this is not what he expected to see in the middle of a huge crater that is still smoldering. In fact, it is so out of place, he tried to dispel genjutsu five times.

Alas, the scenery did not change.

So, he did the next best thing.

He formed a shadow clone, sent it to check pulse of the toddlers who are lying naked in front of him, apparently, still alive.

* * *

Shikaku Nara planned for many contingencies, plus contingencies for those contingencies while his team ran towards where they saw a unidentified flying object approximately hit ground and literally shook Konoha.

None of those contingencies even remotely involved a perplexed White Fang keeping watch over what seemed like three toddlers while two of his shadow clones ran perimeter check on what seemed like a crater resulting from meteor hit.

But, he is still a Nara, and they are genetically programmed to accept any thing and every thing with a calm befitting a hermit, come up with a plan that will put Konoha council to shame.

He stared at Sakumo Hatake.

Sakumo Hatake stared right back.

After two seconds in to staring contest, Shikaku realized he is going to loose at this and decided to go for plan-B of establishing his authority over famed White Fang.

"Report" Shikaku said in what he thought is his most commanding tone.

If Sakumo is offended by it, he did not show it.

"An attack felt at ten hundred. responded at ten hundred and three. Identified a meteor residue and perimeter check yields no external elements. The three subjects are aged two, unconscious at the moment. They smell same as meteor residue, supporting the fact they were put here as a result of meteor hitting rather than being put here after meteor struck."

Sakumo stared expectantly at the teen in front of him.

Shikaku gave instructions to his team to do a perimeter check and evidence collection first.

Then he turned towards Sakumo Hatake, put his plan-Z in to action. If all goes well, he will get out of glorified baby sitting duty which he most definitely will be straddled with otherwise.

"Sakumo San, You have been dishonorably discharged, is that correct?" he asked in a neutral tone. No need to make the most capable jounin in village after third Hokage angry, especially when he is planning on foisting babysitting duty on said Jounin.

Sakumo felt like he received a kick in the shins.

"Yes" Sakumo answered contritely.

"Submit an unjustified contempt action against it." Shikaku informed him in as mild tone as he can manage.

Sakumo recoiled like he's been kicked.

"I failed the mission, Shikaku-san. It's … justified action." Sakumo felt small saying that.

"Sakumo-san, At the moment, Konoha is severely short staffed. An unidentified threat like this should be treated as S-rank objective, as such will require surveillance in quarantine. For that, we need to use two anbu teams in shifts. I understand that your – discharge might be justified. When you submit an unjustified contempt action, which mandates assent only, you will be placed on ninja force as a reserve genin, thus, I can use you and a Chunin or genin squad." Shikaku paused here before he continued.

"I understand that when this comes up for review, grounds for your discharge might hold. I know this will be killing you twice with same arrow. How ever, dire times call for dire measures. Please consider it."

Shikaku could clearly see how conflicted Sakumo is over this decision. Complaints of unjustified contempt action are treated very very seriously. The results are ninety nine percent bad. If Sakumo is indeed dishonorably discharged, provided the grounds hold, next time punishment will be court-marshal. That's a fate worse than death.

Still, he hoped Sakumo will accept. After all, two free ANBU teams will translate in to more lives saved. One way or another.

Sakumo relented. He was going to die. It definitely will not be late do commit suicide when his next punishment get's decided. Till then, if he can help Konoha in any way, He will.

"I understand Shikaku-san. I will be back in an hour." he informed the jounin in front of him.

* * *

Sakumo Hatake stared at the three toddlers in front of him. They are the strangest set of babies he ever met.

The girl has pink hair. He did not even know natural pink hair is possible.

The blond one has birth marks which looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He had never seen such strange birth marks.

The other one is the most normal out of them. He had black hair and looked pretty much like any other baby. However, the other two toddler's abnormality made him stand out.

Sakumo sighed and stared at the sleeping toddlers again.

Now that all is over and done with, he had the strangest feeling that he had been conned in to baby sitting. By a green-horn at that. Regardless of how much of a genius that green-horn is.

Sakumo sighed and stared at the toddlers. The black one is stirring. He dearly hoped all of these toddlers are potty trained. They should be at their age. If not, he will be pulling his hair out in a day.

The black haired one opened his eyes. For a second, Sakumo thought it's not a toddler but a war-hardened veteran he is staring at. The feeling passed immediately though.

Sakumo moved over to the kid, picked him up.

The kid stared at Sakumo curiously, while sucking his thumb.

Sakumo pulled out his thumb out of his mouth almost habitually.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Sasuke stared at the white haired man. He felt safe with this man.

"Sask'ay" the kid answered, leaning his head on to Sakumo's shoulder, squirmed to get a better look at surroundings.

"Sasuke?" Sakumo repeated. The kid nodded in assent.

He pointed at the blond haired kid who is still sleeping soundly.

"Nawuto" the toddler answered.

"Naruto?" Sakumo asked doubtfully. The toddler nodded.

"Sakuwa" the toddler pointed to pink haired one, with out even being prompted.

Sakumo thought it's a fitting name.

"Sakura" he repeated just to make sure. Another nod.

Sakura started to squirm just as they are about to walk out. Sakumo waited for her to wake up and he had the same distinct feeling that he is looking at a war-veteran as the girl opened her eyes. But the feeling was gone just as quickly as it went away with Sasuke.

He picked up the girl as well, took them to kitchen. He placed the kids on mat, who stared at him expectantly, as if asking him for instructions.

"Are you hungry?" he asked them.

The kids nodded in answer.

He had a very basic idea of how to deal with kids, as he did not have to take care of Kakashi till he is three, even then, Kakashi is a very precocious child. As such, Sakumo skipped a great deal of child rearing lessons.

Talking about Kakashi, he should be home in two days.

Thus, when he heard a key turn, he pulled out a Kunai, waited behind the door to open.

How ever, it's not an enemy ninja who walked in, but Kakashi.

Sakumo stared at his son's back for a moment. He suddenly realized what Kakashi would have walked in to if earthquake hadn't happened. He paled at the realization.

Kakashi soon turned around, was babbling excitedly at him while waving his head band.

It took Sakumo a minute to come out of his stupor, notice what Kakashi is saying.

When he realized his son has just become a chunin, for a moment, his heart felt like it would burst. He is so proud of Kakashi.

"I am proud of you, my son." Sakumo told him. And he meant every word.

Kakashi glowed in response. guilt wreaked havoc in Sakumo's mind, as he realized Kakashi's graduation gift would have been his father's body if external forces hadn't interfered.

He thanked those external forces which prevented him from ruining Kakashi's mind for ever. He wouldn't have been able to live with him self even in his death had it happened that way.

They soon walked in to living room.

Kakashi stopped short upon noticing the toddlers on mat.

He looked at them interestedly. He had never came in to contact with kids other than at academy, even then, it's kids who are older than him. He never had much contact with little kids.

Kakashi walked over to the kids, examining their limbs.

"Are they my present? " he asked his dad almost curiously.

Sakumo wondered how he ever came to that conclusion.

He shook his head.

"I am just watching over them. They will be staying with us for some time." Sakumo answered.

It is at this moment a wail sounded from upstairs.

The other toddler has woken up.

Kakashi ran upstairs before Sakumo can even start walking towards stairs.

He brought out the blond toddler just as Sakumo came upstairs.

"Look dad, is he my present then?" he asked, pushing up the toddler at Sakumo's face like one would show a puppy.

Sakumo wondered how his kid became a Chunin with out knowing one could not get kids as presents. But then, in Ninja world it's not some thing that unheard of.

Sakumo plucked the blond kid from Kakashi's grasp. this kid's bottom felt too wet.

Inner sakumo wailed. He had one toddler who's not potty trained.

His shadow clone took that moment to rap on the door twice, entered house with supplies.

"No Kashi-Kun, you can't have kids as presents." he told Kakashi who deflated at that information.

"How ever, they will be staying with us for some time, so you can play with them if you want to." he told Kakashi, while taking the blond kid to changing station.

The blond seemed the youngest among them. Looking at the way he stopped sniffling but said nothing in response, Sakumo assumed he can't talk yet.

Soon, all the kids are clothed and fed, fell asleep.

As he got ready for the bed, Sakumo thanked the lucky stars for providing a second chance at life.

* * *

Authors Note : My first time travel / AU fic. Hopefully, you guys will like it.

The pairings are going to be not changed for the most part.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ya all..

I am back.

To Every one who reviewed : I love you guys. You made my day.

Response for this fic is far better than I imagined. Makes me glad that I chose to write it.

Summary : an earth quake interrupts Sakumo Hatake from committing suicide. He investigates the earth quake, finds it's a meteor hit, three kids in the meteor's crater. Namely, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Shikaku, who led the chunin squad that investigated this earth quake, places three kids in Sakumo's care after tricking him in to coming back to active force.

* * *

How hard is it to look after three children?

If you ask a particularly blessed husband, he might tell you it's a piece of cake.

If you ask a house wife, she will tell you it's as hard as sleeping between rock and a hard place.

If you ask Sakumo Hatake, he will tell you second world war is less dangerous than it. Guess what? He has living proof for that in his house.

On his second day with kids, Sakumo Hatake thought he might get used to this. Having three children, who doted on you with pretty smiles, kisses and looks that told you are their whole world will do that to you. Especially when whole world hates you.

It took exactly one needle and a white coat to break that illusion.

Sakura slinked away and vanished the moment she saw them. How hard could it be to find a child with pink hair? Apparently, very hard.

They abandoned the search for the girl, turned to well behaved Sasuke. Seems the good behavior came with a condition. That condition involved no needles.

The medic-nin learned not to underestimate the little kid after his nose got broken with a flying kick. He also learned not to underestimate children. It took two chunin and white fang at their full speed to catch the little Sasuke.

At least, that's better. He accepted his defeat with as much grace as children can. That is, with a loud wail.

Mean while, Kakashi returned home, found Sakura after full fledged search and rescue exercise involving ninja dogs and all. Little Sakura accepted her defeat with the same grace as Sasuke.

Now came the turn of blond menace. Sakumo liked the kid because he is the youngest, most adorable and most happy. The kid clung to him more than Sasuke and Sakura did, rewarded even the slightest bit of attention with a smile.

Sakumo learned a valuable lesson that day. Do not trust appearances. It can change at the drop of a hat. Naruto ran like wind on those little feet, got out in the most impossible ways, neither peeing nor pooping stopped him from running away from devil man with needle.

It took them two complete hours to catch Naruto. It's not even chunin and white fang who caught him, it's Sakura and Sasuke. As if retribution for escaping, Sakura screamed bloody murder in face of Naruto scaring him in to inaction, Sasuke dragged him kicking and screaming towards white coat man from hell or hospital – aren't they interchangeable?

Finally, all the medical samples were collected, Medic-nin breathed a sigh of relief and left after informing Sakumo he should expect a result in two weeks.

Sakumo also sighed in relief that the worst got over.

He should have known better.

You should never say never, caz you always get jinxed when you do.

It started on small scale.

Kakashi liked the idea of having these three kids around, kids loved Kakashi in return.

He refused to play with them initially, After Sakumo mentioned playing with them increased his stamina, and it's a good endurance exercise, he spent his entire time playing with them.

Sakumo thought it's all for the best when he saw Kakashi brightening up.

If only.

In retrospect, Sakumo should have known that mixing Kakashi with the kids who could have been child versions of enemy Jounin for all he knew is a bad idea.

Alas, he didn't know. It's very hard to see little kids and think enemy or jounin, especially when said kids went around calling you daddy and began their day by cuddling up to you.

Kakashi, in a brilliant stroke of genius, decided to teach these three kids Chakra exercises. Especially, wall walking. In normal cases, Even if these kids understood what chakra is practically, They wouldn't have known the theory. This is where Sakumo's child rearing came in to play.

It's not a well known fact, but Kakashi Hatake never saw inside of a children's story book growing up. Don't mistake it for not having a bed time story. Sakumo read to Kakashi every day. It's just that instead of adventures of kenta, he read chakra theory. Sakumo continued this tradition with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Why wouldn't he? It knocked out the kids in a minute.

So, not so surprisingly, when fresh chunin Kakashi Hatake taught his toddler minions how to wall walk, they were able to grasp the concept.

That is the last day Sakumo Hatake had known peace.

Sasuke thought it's brilliant idea to attach him self to the edge of toilet instead of using his child stool to raise him self up. The toilet exploded where he placed his foot.

Need less to say, it resulted in a big plumbing bill, one embarrassed and scared kid who refused to stop crying.

Sakura thought it's a brilliant idea to walk over to ceiling and stop there the next day. Sakumo arrived just in time break the fall.

Naruto, who thought it's a competition, tried his best to climb any and every surface, resulting in craters all over walls. One of those explosions hit him in the face.

Sakumo Hatake spent the day chasing Naruto in hospital, consoling him when they are home.

Need less to say, Kakashi is forbidden from teaching to the kids.

Sakumo also forbade the three toddlers from climbing walls – he explained it to them as best as he can.

He liked to think Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto understood him. Perfectly.

* * *

Yamanaka's came week after.

They couldn't find much. In their words, all the toddlers have memory of a white haired man with mask, which they associated with safety. It could have been some one else, but the fact is these toddlers have no memories, and if they have any, it's of Sakumo.

The medic nin came after two weeks stating that the kids are not biological weapons, all their tests showed they are normal children.

Sakumo sighed as he looked at the reports.

Time to let the kids go.

He sighed.

Kakashi will be heart broken.

But, his duty to look after these kids has ended, as such, he is supposed to turn these kids over to Konoha authorities.

All the kids took up to dressing in blue and a mask following Kakashi.

They looked adorable together dressed in standard Hatake clothing.

* * *

Konoha orphanage was bursting to the seams.

When white fang walked in there with three more kids to add to the ones already present, even the most benevolent worker among them glared at him.

Internally, Sakumo hoped this hate towards him will not translate in to mistreatment towards kids.

Soon, the papers were signed, he left three kids in the nursery as specified and left the orphanage before he can change his heart and cling to kids.

As Sakumo entered his house, the first thing he noticed is the little orange hand print besides dining table.

It's among other of Kakashi's brilliant ideas to make his dad's life harder.

He decided it's a good idea to get baby hand prints just the same way you get dog's paw prints, made all the kids put their hands in paint to take prints.

He did get their hand prints on paper, but more prints were put on walls than book.

Need less to say, Sakumo spent a day cleaning.

He wondered how Kakashi will react to the kids going away.

After his mother passed away, this is the first time he saw Kakashi smiling brightly again.

Unfortunately, He could not get custody of the children again. One needs to be married with a wife, or a chunin or higher rank with a recommendation from Jounin or higher to get the custody.

Sakumo briefly wondered if he should steal the kids.

When he couldn't bear the silence in house any more, Sakumo did some thing he has dreaded from doing otherwise.

He went to a bar. Not just any bar, The bar where he could get drunk and get in to a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

Tsunade glared at the medical report.

Medical report stared back at her.

She wondered why she's surprised at the news.

She is known for her bad luck.

No one around her ever lived long.

Dan died two months ago.

Tsunade is devastated.

But when she woke up to day, and felt nauseous, she counted days since her last period and became hopeful.

She should have known better.

She glared at the medical report.

The medical report glared right back, saying 'uterus cancer'.

It's benign. She wondered what difference that made.

Benign or malignant, she will never have children again. Not with out the risk of killing that child.

She wanted to die.

She wanted to do some thing awful.

She wanted to forget and think this never happened.

It is with that in mind she went to the bar. Not just any bar, the bar where you could get in to lots and lots of trouble.

* * *

"Refill" Two voices shouted at the same time, banging their glasses on the table.

Bartender sighed.

It's good that both of the patrons are drinking so much, but they are not doing the business any favors.

The senju princess, who's known for her strength, dressed to entice and demolished who ever made a pass and half the building in the process. No one's making a pass at her yet, but it's bound to happen. He can see it in his patron's eyes.

The white fang, who's known to be three times more deadly and ten times more vindictive when drunk. There was a rumor he won a fight with third hokage at wee age of sixteen when he drank for the first time. With the hokage going full throttle. No one really believed it, but it definitely didn't hurt to be careful.

He wished they both found each other, and left the place.

So, he did the best he can to get them out just as they reached that threshold bar which his business is in danger.

He placed a drink in front of white fang.

"Courtesy of the lady." bartender gestured to Tsunade.

Bartenders apprentice placed a drink in front of Tsunade.

"From the gentleman." bartender's apprentice gestured to Sakumo.

Both Sakumo and Tsunade downed their drink in a single shot.

Tsunade stumbled over to where Sakumo is.

Sakumo gestured to bartender to refill their drinks.

An adventurous Jonin who was about to walk over to Tsunade slowly shrunk back.

After all, he is one of the few who saw Sakumo fight drunk.

"Hey there, Pretty boy" Tsunade said drunkenly to Sakumo. She wasn't filtering out alcohol. She wanted to be dead drunk to day.

"Hi your self" Sakumo answered levelly.

"Want to get out of here?" Tsunade asked in not staged whisper.

"I know your fiance died two months ago." Sakumo said.

Tsunade's cheer died down a bit.

"That will not stop me from taking you home, you know. I am feeling pretty shitty my self." Sakumo added. If Sakumo drank two pegs less, he wouldn't have said that. He was so angry at the world which has taken away his kids, so angry at him self for letting them go with out a fight.

Tsunade brightened up.

If she was filtering even one hundredth of what she she drank to day, Tsunade wouldn't have made the decision to leave with white fang. As such, she did not and Sakumo's white hair didn't help any.

So, they left together.

The whispers that filled the bar just as they left, made bartender's day. He successfully averted a major fiasco involving two of the strongest jounin of Konoha and became most happening place overnight.

He inwardly patted his shoulder for a job well done.

* * *

Kakashi received his first c-rank mission pay to day.

Yes, it's not mission one could write home about, nevertheless he is proud of it.

He bought an orange frog for Naruto, a blue bow and arrow for Sasuke and a red dinosaur for Sakura. And a cook book for his dad. He needs to better his cooking.

He is happy with how every thing went.

So, when he heard a familiar wail from one of the dark alley ways, he stopped short and strained his ears.

'Crack' that's the sound of a kunai hitting wood.

Kakashi ran towards that direction.

His worst fears came true.

There are Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, both Sasuke and Sakura holding wooden sticks and looking determined, while Naruto huddled behind them, with a smaller stick.

There are two men advancing towards them.

Kakashi's blood boiled.

He silently dropped behind the bigger one, with a chop, the man dropped unconscious.

The other one looked at Kakashi and sneered.

"You are not getting out of this that easy, Hatake brat." he said condescendingly.

Kakashi held a kunai defensively.

The man infront of him moved with his own kunai to strike against Kakashi, while at the same time, Naruto darted forward towards Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura both held him back, but the other man was strong. Kakashi while fast, still lacked in strength, and his Kunai would have sliced through Naruto had Kakashi not moved.

Kakashi wasted no time even as a Kunai ripped through his side. He fired a poisoned sembon at the man.

With effort, he pulled kids away from the man, put some distance in between them.

"What did ..you do boy!" the man croaked as he fell down, he too lost consciousness.

Naruto, who realized Kakashi's hurt at this point, started crying.

He could see tears in Sakura and Sasuke's eyes too.

"Don't cry" Kakashi ordered them.

If some one walked over the scene, it would have been funny or disturbing depending on their taste. A six year old ordering two year old's not to cry as blood spilled over his side.

He gestured to his pocket, and he pulled out gauze.

He held one end on top of his stomach, as he instructed Sakura to wrap the gauze.

"go round and round ni-san till it ends. Okay?" he directed as he looked in to sakura's determined eyes.

Sakura nodded.

If any other person was around, they would have stared in amazement at the children and wondered if they are really children at all.

Fortunately or unfortunately, no one's around.

Sasuke pulled a crying Naruto along with him, patted him on the back as the smaller child clung to him.

Sakura followed Kakashi's instructions to the tee, and wrapped the wound.

When they are finished, Kakashi gestured to their gifts, which laid in dirt some ways behind.

At the sight of gifts, the kids eyes brightened.

They all turned towards Kakashi in askance, even the crying naruto who's being led by Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded at them.

They all ran to their gifts, as soon as they got them, they ran back to Kakashi with bright eyes.

With that, the entire Hatake entourage began the trek back to their house.

* * *

The cold water hit him like a bullet in the face.

Sakumo jumped up grabbing Kunai under his pillow, and rolled to the left automatically.

Tsunade, who was spared from cold water attack slept on her upper half exposed to all the world with out a care.

Sakumo peeled his eyes from Tsunade's body, directed his gaze to where the cold water attack came from.

He stared in shock at the apparition.

Sakura glared at Sakumo looking like a angry pixie with her raged hair, burning green eyes.

Who ever said toddlers can't be scary?

They definitely haven't met sakura.

As soon as she is sure Sakumo's awake, Sakura screamed in his face.

"Dad. Ni-san hurt. Come on.. " she screamed shrilly, pulling at his arm at the same time.

Sakumo hurriedly grabbed at a robe, while sakura pulled him away with surprising strength for a toddler.

He picked up Sakura and ran in to the living room upon noticing smell of blood.

He picked up Kakashi before the kid can say any thing.

"Kashi chan! What happened?"

"Bad man wanted to kick us, then ni-san came, he killed bad man , bad man cut ni-san" Sasuke provided before Kakashi can even open his mouth.

Kakashi is becoming paler by minute, and blood is seeping through the wound even now.

Sakumo created three shadow clones, sent them upstairs, while he made sure Kakashi did not close his eyes, or loose consciousness.

After fist two clones died on deadly fists, the third one managed to wake Tsunade, she came downstairs following the third.

Sakumo all but thrust Kakashi at her.

"Heal him." in a steely voice. He wouldn't accept any excuses.

Tsunade nodded at him, started unwrapping Kakashi's wounds.

Her hands glowed green, with in seconds the wound started closing.

Some where in between all this mess, Naruto found his way in to Sakumo's arms.

Sakura and Sasuke both hugged his leg, staring anxiously at Kakashi, while naruto sniffled in to Sakumo's shoulder.

After fifteen minutes, the wound closed. Kakashi's still pale, sweating like crazy, but he was looking better by the minute.

"Kashi chan, Are you okay?" Sakumo asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered tiredly, before falling asleep.

"He is just asleep. That's normal. The wound will be tender through tomorrow, he needs a day of bed rest. Give him iron rich food for coming month, such as eggplants and spinach." Tsunade told Sakumo.

Then she noticed all the children clinging to Sakumo.

"You have four kids?" she asked tentatively.

"It's a long story." Sakumo replied.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to interrupt at this moment.

"Is ni-chan going to be okay, Dad?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura stared expectantly at his face awaiting answer.

Tsunade answered for him.

"Your brother's going to be alright kids. Now move along off to the bed with you." she shooed them.

Sakumo took them all to their room, put them to sleep. He also got the story of how and why they are here.

Orphanage put them out side to sleep, as they are completely filled. They are cold, Kakashi taught them how to track and remember routes. So, the kids set out to come back home, as they thought daddy forgot about them temporarily, which Kakashi ni-san said daddy occasionally does. How ever, the men wanted to throw kunais at them, Sasuke injured one of them and they ran. But the men caught up with them, that's when Kakashi ni-san showed up and rescued them.

"Please don't forget to come back daddy. It was scary." Sakura added in a small voice.

Sasuke nodded with tears in his eyes.

Naruto still kept a tight hold of Sakumo's shirt, even as he slept.

It took almost an hour to extricate him self from the kids.

Sakumo felt guilty even looking at them. He wondered how awful of a father he was that Kakashi thought they needed to learn how to come back home. Then he realized that those chunin, who ever they are, were searching for little kids to throw kunai's at.

Something dark in Sakumo's heart awoke at that. There are three konoha Ninja, who thought it's okay to throw weapons at kids as practice.

Tsunade jolted awake from the killing intent she is feeling when elder Hatake walked in to living room.

"Well, I have time for long story." she said, disturbing her chakra to shake off effects of killing intent.

"That's for another day, Tsunade chan. I have urgent matters to attend to. You can rest here for the night."" Sakumo cut her off, moving to gather his supplies. After all, he has a hunt to get to.

"Oh no! You are not getting out of it this easy Hatake. Don't take me for a fool. You are going on a hunt. You can gave me a better explanation or you are not going any where. I out rank you." Tsunade said decisively, while moving to block Sakumo's path.

Sakumo stared at her for a second.

"Some chunin thought it's okay to use my kids as target practice, Tsunade Hime. Does that make better explanation? " Sakumo growled at Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked in answer.

"We are going together then." she answered, putting a hand to Sakumo's head and taking away some of the hangover.

She started circulating healing chakra in her body at the same time getting rid of the toxins.

* * *

It took exactly ten minutes for white fang to find them.

It took just one punch from Tsunade for them to spill their guts.

They seem to have targeted the kids knowing they are white fang's wards, and some how enemies.

They were convicted and carted off to the front lines where they can be used as suicide squads next day.

It is this incident that strengthened Sakumo's resolve to live rather than any thing else. If this is the kind of life his kids are going to face when he dies, He will make sure he never ever dies on them.

Hell, He doesn't even feel guilty that there's a war brought upon Konoha. If this is the kind of scum they house and protect, War would have come to their door step one day or another.

Sakumo applied to adopt the three kids then and there with Tsunade's recommendation. if the Senju princess bent the rules a little for white fang, blame the system not the people.

The next day, He bought an orange mask, a blue mask and a red mask for his kids.

Kakashi all but did a victory dance when he received his three new presents, all adorned in same mask as him, with same gravity defying hair on their heads.

* * *

Authors note:

Thanks for the great response.

To answer some of the questions..

is Team seven going to be more mature: To an extent yes, but they wont get their memories any time soon.

Doubles : I guess that will happen.

Sasuke older than itachi : Yes, he is.

I guess that's a lot of fluff.

Before we continue : I am not going to write lemons, I think as such I will change my rating to pg-13. This story most probably is going to stay pg.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ya All.. , I am back..

That's almost an explosive response there..

Since people seem to be wanting some action.. it's not going to be much, but enjoy.

* * *

Team Seven and their Sensei averted their eyes from glowing blood red moon.

The Genjutsu they tried so hard to prevent, was successfully cast.

Shinobi around them dropped like flies. Many valiantly tried to avoid looking at red moon. They did not last long.

Kakashi nodded at his three students grimly.

Team seven answered back with equally determined nods.

They understood with out words. They are going to moon and disrupt this Genjutsu. All of them will loose their lives, but at least, it will give remaining shinobi a fighting chance.

They have no other option but to place their faith in their friends.

Kakashi prepared his kamui.

Team seven readied their strongest attacks.

Next moment, they were slowly warping out of existence.

There was a shimmering road that connected earth and moon for a moment.

Kakashi bucked under the pressure.

He is already becoming chakra exhausted.

No, Not this time. He told him self determinedly.

Many thought only shinobi who can not use chakra open their life force gates. That's not true. Provided you are exhausted enough, even shinobi with chakra can open them.

It just has never been tried, as shinobi lost consciousness when they lost all their chakra, and simply, the amount of practice needed can not be accomplished, as getting chakra-exhausted that often is hard.

But Kakashi is special. He has sharingan, and the good luck of knowing a shinobi who can unlock all his gates.

With a mighty heave, he opened all of his gates.

He could see Madara coming towards him from the corner of his eyes. He needs to get this done before Madara gets here.

Kakashi's corporeal body started dissolving.

Just as the villainous Uchiha reached out, Kakashi vanished along with his portal, leaving nothing behind.

On the otherside of portal, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke screamed as a mighty force knocked in to them, pushing them forwards, pulling at their own energy to increase it's strength. Akin to a tidal wave washing in and out of a boat.

Vaguely, they could feel kakashi's presense.

"Stay safe" is the last word they heard before they lost consciousness in kamui portal.

Kakashi can feel the force of his life's chakra. It's almost surreal, existing only as a chakra being. He wondered if this is what biju felt, a sheer sense of purpose and immense strength and nothing else.

With great effort, he directed all their combined force at genjutsu.

Moon's eye cracked with a bang, throwing around raw chakra in waves.

It is at this moment he realized they are not dead.

He assumed they are going to die because no human can survive being in outer space.

Conveniently, they are not human any more, just sheer chakra beings, who are being thrown around by residual chakra of most powerful genjutsu known to the world, probably contained chakra of nine biju.

Kakashi cursed internally.

He is going to protect his students no matter what.

He can feel their life forces thrum, and essence of their corporeal bodies hadn't dissipated like his. He pushed all his will in to his life force, pulled them out of the whirlpool of raw chakra.

What he hadn't calculated is when in a tug of war, last one remaining standing are the ones on loosing side. With nothing to accommodate for their landing, his pull resulted in all of them being tossed like a stone thrown out.

With no direction in which he could travel, Kakashi enveloped his three students in his life force, prayed to higher beings to keep them alive.

* * *

In another dimension ...

Little Kakashi had a distinct feeling he is being tricked.

He was ecstatic when Sakumo agreed to train him to day morning.

When his father lead him to their backyard along with all the little tykes in tow, he felt a déjàVu.

Upon hearing his training for the day is going to be in meditation, he became doubtful.

By the time he sat down underneath a tree, he had a feeling.

After his father left him in backyard, surrounded by three extremely curious and grabby children, he is certain.

Alas, there's nothing he could do now.

He agreed fair and square to not question his father's training methods or the topic of training.

His task for the day? Meditate an hour surrounded by hair pulling, accident prone, hyperactive siblings.

Needless to say, Kakashi spent next four hours planning revenge on dear father. Sakumo should have known better than leaving him with three very curious and willing minions.

* * *

Sakumo felt a chill go down his spine. He had a hunch that some one's plotting against him.

He decided to ignore the feeling and continue his work.

Which is fixing sewer leakage in Konoha hospital.

Mission desk employees decided to go all out on crappy missions.

He is just glad he brought extra masks just in case.

Till now, he escaped at least three pranks that planned to throw him in to sewer by very incapable comrades.

He hoped Kakashi is not overly angry with him and taking care of kids well.

Unknown to him, that is exactly what Kakashi is doing, although in quite different a manner.

* * *

Kakashi quit meditation after his hair is pulled ten times, dirt got thrown down his shirt three times and Sasuke and Sakura started a fight over who gets to pull at his mask.

Naruto was quietly reaching for his mask when he opened his eyes. Naruto fell on his bottom, promptly started crying. That broke up what ever fight Sasuke and Sakura are having though.

Kakashi knew he had to give them some thing to do if he wants to finish the training to day.

He initiated step one of his 'drive whitefang bloody crazy' plan.

He channeled chakra to his hand, picked up a leaf sticking it to his hand and rotating it.

All the kids stopped what they are doing to watch spinning leaf in awe.

"Teach me" Sasuke and Sakura burst out, while Naruto bounced saying 'kashi' again and again.

So, Kakashi sat them down and taught them how to spin leaf.

To his surprise, Sakura was able to do it by afternoon, which only increased Sasuke's desire to succeed.

Naruto is just happy to expel chakra from his hands, then bashing them on the leaves making them explode.

To each their own.

If any one else had been at the scene, they would have gaped at the toddlers, would have made haste to inform Hokage. But no one was there. This is all normal to Kakashi, as he him self learned to access chakra as a little kid. Thus, it didn't occur to him that it's very very abnormal for toddlers to be able to manipulate chakra. Regardless of them being geniuses.

Finally having a reprieve from hair pulling, he started meditating.

Kakashi finished his meditation just in time to avoid a bouncy naruto who decided it is wiser to pull hair with chakra laden hands. Or make it go poof like with the leaves.

Kakashi was never more happier to have concluded his training than now.

He decided next time he is going to do his meditation in the tree rather than under the tree.

They continued their chakra training, with Kakashi giving them tips, which surprisingly were understood by the babies.

"Kashi, me hungwy" Naruto informed him as noon rolled in.

Kakashi had no idea what to make for the kids.

So, He decided on making simple rice balls, with pickles for him self, just rice and salt for the kids.

He some how got pulled in to reading them a bed time story, singing them a lullaby and offering his lap so they can sleep.

Now almost afraid to wake them up, Kakashi stayed still. Soon, sleep claimed him, he laid down where he is on the bed, with kids draped around him in varying positions.

that is exactly how Tsunade found them.

Tsunade leaned over window, Just enough she is visible to people out side, but will be hard to attack.

While bar hopping, or bar crawling, she heard some one saying they are going to show that white fang what happens to traitors.

She was just hoping to do a quick check to make sure Sakumo is indeed at the house, kids are protected. She found Hatake residence in almost defense less glory, save for few traps. She arrived just in time to see one of the stupid genin set off the trap, falling in to a pit. Rest are quickly dissuaded from going any further by a warning glance from Tsunade.

She simply evaded the traps, glaring at the genin in the mud pit. The errant genin shrunk in to him self at her gaze. She will be definitely handing him over to T & I.

It's unfortunate fines are more preferred punishment than prison during war time.

* * *

Sakumo analyzed the trap in front of him.

If it is any one but him, they would have fallen to their death. Hell, even he would have if he hadn't been on high alert for traps.

The ninja wire used is razor thin, if not for the glaring afternoon sunlight which glinted off it in very very few places, he would have missed it.

This meant there's a very high importance unofficial meeting happening, or ….. A spy.

He crawled slowly towards the place protected by the traps, becoming invisible by using a chameleon jutsu.

There...

He saw a non-descript brown haired man and a ANBU with white mask devoid of any animal, with just the word for root on mask.

He brown haired man handed over a scroll to anbu.

The anbu opened the scroll as if to confirm it is the correct one.

Sakumo can vaguely make out a spiral on the scroll.

Sakumo slowly pulled down his mask, and took a whiff. They smelled some thing musty and artificial.

It is a scent he knew, but he couldn't remember where it is from.

"In a fortnight, where willows sing, reeds dance, sky cries, you will be repaid."

ANBU left with the scroll.

No one had noticed Sakumo yet.

There was a slight movement opposite of him. That's some one running away as fast as they can.

The man left in the clearing started doing handsigns.

Sakumo recognized the jutsu. It's a mist jutsu to throw off smell and chakra oriented trackers. It's called stinky mist, names couldn't get more appropriate than that.

He barely pulled up his mask and blocked his nostrils as the spy finished his jutsu.

Now Sakumo is absolutely sure that this is a meeting between spy and some one inside Konoha.

He knew root is a division operated under Danzo, He knew the guy.

Danzou is as patriotic as you can get. Is there a faction inside his army that's conspiring against konohoa?

Sakumo can not imagine Danzou betraying Konoha. Is he playing a double sided game?

He followed the brown haired man with out making noise.

The man entered a white picket fence house, to be welcomed by a grinning toddler.

Sakumo read name on the house. Ota.

He sent two shadow clones to finish up work and report to missions office.

After making sure it is indeed his house, and this Ota is not leaving any where, Sakumo left to the public library to look at records on Ota.

As it seemed, Ota is a simple genin, hailing from Uzushio. He is born and brought up in konoha.

That explained the scroll, it perhaps was a scroll of jutsus passed down through generations.

But still, some thing about this entire situation sent Sakumo's shinobi instincts in to overdrive.

He should find where this place with willows and reeds is.

That's his only clue at the moment, thus, he scoured Konoha trying to find either willows or reeds.

He finally found a place fitting description, at Uchiha grand lake.

He doubted any one is stupid enough to carry out a clandestine operation on Uchiha grounds. The clan's famous for their eyes out side, but inside Konoha, they are more known for their paranoia and the absolutely annoying ability to sense trouble before it even started.

Plus, the sky's not crying.

With that, he went back to just surveillance on Ota, who's not stepping a single line out of line any where what so ever.

* * *

Well..

It's half a chapter, and I am never about cliff hangers..

So I guess you do get it.

I will try and post the twin chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ya guys..

I am back again..

If any one's interested –

The ages – Naruto – 18 months

Sasuke – 24 months

Sakura – 22 months.

So, Naruto is smallest, youngest. There were no questions on this.. just to be sure you know why Naruto always behaves more babyish.

Summary : when team seven and Kakashi try to disrupt moons eye genjutsu, they were thrown in to a different dimension with backlash. Sakumo sticks kakashi with baby sitting and escapes. Tsunade stops some rowdy konoha ninja from retaliating against sakumo's children.

Sakumo sees an exchange between a root anbu and a spy, starts spying on the whirlpool spy in an attempt to learn of their agrement.

* * *

Narahara Senju is a reasonable man. Or at least that's what he thought of him self. He is one of the few people who are still alive from warring clans era. He may be a civilian, yet, fact is that he is Senju, he believed him self and his clan above rest of Konoha.

So, when rumors started flying around Senju princess is gallivanting with disgraced white fang, he decided she needed a correction in her behavior. He lost his bravado as soon as he has seen Tsunade's shadow. After all, she threw a tree at second Hokage when he tried to correct her stance about underage drinking.

So, when Sakumo Hatake came ambling to the mission desk, asking for a petrol mission, he decided to flex his brain. Lucky for Sakumo, this mission is exactly what he needed.

He got a D-rank mission of doing a supply run to an outpost. Now, one would wonder why it's a ruse. The devil is in details. A supply run is usually assigned to specialized runners, who, while not much good at fighting, are brilliantly fast on their feet. Being even one second late on your supply run means execution.

No one's ever late unless they are already dead, so it worked out just fine.

Now, if that's all, it's still manageable. How ever, the runner's names are posted on lists every morning, thus, if there is a spy at all( there definitely are one or two), it's equivalent to painting a big red target on Sakumo's back.

Still, Sakumo accepted the mission.

He desperately needed a break.

* * *

"Why can't I go on C-ranks?" Kakashi questioned seriously.

He is a chunin, dammit! It's his father's job to cook and look after the kids. Kakashi, being a polite child, held this part back.

Unfortunately, Sakumo can read his son like a book.

"No one will be assigning C-ranks to you Kashi chan. There is enough food in the fridge. Make sure your siblings are eating their food. Dai-San and Nara-San will check on them when you are training. You are still forbidden from teaching them any thing" Sakumo paused here and glared at his son to make him understand it's absolute no-no.

Kakashi glared right back defiantly. He is so planning revenge on his father for sabotaging his training.

"Kashi-chan, do you understand?" Sakumo asked sighing. Seems Kakashi at least had a killer glare practiced. He hoped it worked better on little devils than his glare did.

Kakashi just pouted in response.

Sakumo laughed at the sight. At times like these, he is glad he adopted those kids. Kakashi is finally behaving like the child he is at least some times.

"Chunin Kakashi, Do you accept your mission to look after your siblings?" He asked poignantly, trying to imitate Hokage's official business tone.

"Hai." Kakashi answered, he is still pouting though.

Sakumo decided he should buy a camera and carry it around from now on.

His son is already growing up too fast. There's no telling when he will stop being a kid.

With Kakashi convinced, the went on to explain that he is leaving for few days to the toddlers. He did not expect any of them to understand.

Sakura and Sasuke understood what he is saying.

Then they translated it for Naruto in that weird baby babble.

Once Naruto understood, all hell broke loose.

The toddler hugged both of Sakumo's legs, refused to let go.

Eventually, Naruto ate and slept on Sakumo's leg that day. He refused to let go even when Kakashi offered to let him sleep in his bed. All the kids did any thing and every thing to sleep in Kakashi's bed.

He sent a letter to both Shikaku Nara ( he owed for pawning off babysitting duty on Sakumo) and Dai, left to konoha gate.

* * *

"Tsunade san, Are you sure you want to incise? These could very well be malignant tumors, they can come back. You are a better authority on this than us. I understand where you are coming from, but my recommendation is still removing entire uterus. So, tell me. Are you sure?"

Tsunade nodded in response.

She may never get over Dan, Her chances of meeting a man or just getting pregnant are one in a million, but she still wanted to keep her baby making apparatus. After all, No one knows future.

In another world, at another time, Tsunade choose opposite. It became a poison that killed her slowly but steadily, till she became nothing but a common drunk. That is, if not for a very very loud blonde.

In this world though, The blonde cheer reminded her of what she is choosing to give up, stopped her before she did.

* * *

Sakumo looked around in the runner's office or 'start line' as ninja who worked there called it. Every other runner seem to be hiding in a corner, pointing fingers at him and whispering.

He is lowest rank among all of them, he filled their water, made tea as expected of the youngest of a crew.

No one touched tea.

Sakumo sighed internally.

He could hear their whispers. It's not intentional on their part, it's just field ninja senses are that much above normal ninja senses. Some of those whispers are awe, part grumbles, surprisingly, a very small part malicious. He guessed runners are usually very very peaceful and nice ninja.

After all, they are choosing a life where the most excitement they may have is a stray forest animal.

With in few minutes, he had his first visitor, Fugaku Uchiha.

While runners are officially prohibited from carrying personal effects for any single ninja at outpost, it's a fairly common practice for family members to give them small tokens to be given to their relatives at outpost. Usually these tokens are either sweets, letters or some thing similar, they went through an unofficial scan at the other end any way.

This practice is allowed so spies if there are any, will try to send a message through one of these tokens, thus will be caught. Konoha caught plenty this way.

I digress..

It seems this particular outpost that Sakumo is running to, is located near Mist and Ame borders, housed about four Uchihas and a Hyuga. A main house Hyuga at that. All of whom are aged from eight to eleven. Sakumo wondered if that really is safe to keep so many blood line users together, some one so young at that.

It seemed this particular mist outpost bordered tip of an inlet. There are two major konoha outposts which are posted at the beginning of this inlet, thus any attempts to go this particular outpost will be spotted by both of those outposts first. Simply put, This is safest Konoha outpost. At least, in Fugaku Uchiha's words.

He looked like even he is pondering the same question as White fang, but dismissed it as inconsequential at the moment.

So, Fugaku handed him over a scroll filled with supplies for the little uchiha's, while Hizashi dropped off a letter and sweets for his baby sister. Sakumo seriously hoped the Uchiha-Hyuga rivalry hadn't spread to outpost. He had five other people drop by with letters and packages before he started.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his siblings.

Naruto started crying in the morning after realizing Sakumo is not around, hadn't stopped yet.

Kakashi had tried every thing he could think off, including henge as Sakumo, it did not work. His only solace lay in the fact Sakura and Sasuke stopped crying and at this point are helping him console Naruto.

Naruto cried while bathing, cried while dressing and cried till he reached dining table.

When he refused to eat any thing what so ever, Kakashi started offering him every thing and any thing, including toffee, which his father expressly forbidden from feeding any of the children.

Naruto still refused.

So, it came as a genuine surprise when the kid looked at instant ramen he prepared for him self. More than once.

A light bulb went off with a very loud Ting.. in Kakashi's head.

He tentatively offered ramen to crying blonde. Sasuke and Sakura waited with bated breath, porridge dribbling of their chins.

Naruto's cries turned in to sniffles.

Kakashi's eyes widened in desperate hope.

Naruto took a bite of ramen. Then chewed the noodles with a sniffle or two. Then he swallowed the noodles, opened his mouth for more.

Kakashi literally saw the shining golden halo surrounding instant ramen. His father may give hell to him for feeding his baby brother instant ramen, but he will do any thing and every thing if he need not hear those heart wrenching cries any more.

So, he fed Little Naruto his salvation, instant ramen. Naruto soon forgot all about why he was crying, attacked noodles with gusto.

Kakashi took a breath in relief. He did not even scold Naruto for the mess he made, he even let Sakura and Sasuke get away with their messes.

Soon, all Hatake's are dressed in their entire uniform, aka, masks and headbands. Sakumo simply had these little wood plates and sewn them on bandanas for kids when they refused to let go of his hitaite. Now, Sakura sported a cherry blossom, Sasuke a flying bird, Naruto an orange leaf mark.

With that all set, they set out to dojo, Where their favourite game began.

It's called 'ni-chan hunt'.

Tsunade came up with on one day when Kakashi had been a real cheeky brat.

Simply put, it included Kakashi wearing a white suite, kids chasing and hitting him with any thing they can lay their hands on. At the moment that included three colors, one for each of them, and three cloth balls, which are supposed to be dipped in to colors before kids chucked them at Kakashi.

Kakashi's task is to stay clean of color, children's task is to make him as colorful as possible.

Tsunade called it evasion training. Kakashi called it bullshit.

But, When he lost first time, Kakashi's competitive spirit caught up to him. So, He played it till he won. The kids competitive spirit caught up then. They started teaming up.

Soon, it became every one's favorite game. Kakashi noticed it indeed increased his evasive skills and endurance, it's whole lot of fun.

Though when kids lost cloth balls, they threw Naruto around.

Though at times toddlers lost all their interest in him and attacked walls and them selves with color.

The first time they did it, Kakashi stopped evading and stood there watching them.

A pink ball hit him square in back of his head, colored part of his hair pink.

Sakura smiled cheekily at him. For the first time in his long life of six years, Kakashi understood how his superiors felt.

That is also last time he ever let his guard down during the game.

The children are surprisingly clever and adroit. Sasuke is a sure shot. He did not miss his mark. Sakura is surprisingly good at hitting him through multiple bounces, He some times wondered if she calculated their path in her head. Naruto is surprisingly most good at this game, As no one ever knows when he decides to play, when he decides to just roll around in color.

So, they played Kakashi hunt in the morning, Kakashi finished his training in the afternoon while children slept, and they practised kata in the evening, practiced their handwriting in the night, Thanks to Nara-San, who hated getting his bum off their porch.

After three days, Just when Kakashi is about to go mad, Dai-San dropped by.

Kakashi, in true tom sawyer style, put gai in white suite, told him it's training, left him at children's mercy. By the time he came back, Gai resembled a paint splotch. While kids remained squeaky clean. They seemed out right proud of their work when Kakashi came back to inspect.

Kakashi never laughed so much as then. Gai swore then and there that he will win this challenge if this is the last thing he does.

Kakashi gave Gai his blessing, hoping this will give him more time to train.

Dai-san stayed that night.

He also taught Kakashi how to make an omelet. His cooking is infinitely better than Sakumo's.

Tsunade appeared after Dai-san left, announced she is living with them from now on.

She looked very sad at times, so Kakashi just let it go and let her live with them.

Plus the number of ninjas who have to be discouraged from approaching Hatake Property reduced exponentially after that.

Kakashi is told he is going to be going on C-rank missions from now on.

He caught up with Tsunade that night, taught her how to make omelet.

"I will be away from home for coming two days. Make sure they eat and wash, There is enough food in fridge. Just heat it up. If that does not work, you can make omelet just like I shew you. Naruto sleeps in between Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke sleeps with his bow, Sakura with buta-chan. You must call buta-chan,buta-san. Sakura doesn't like it otherwise. Sasuke tries to shoot you awake in the morning, So make sure to swap his arrow heads with cloth heads. If Naruto doesn't stop crying, give him instant ramen." He continued educating Tsunade in serious voice about how and what his siblings liked and how to negotiate with them.

Tsunade, for her part, Tried her best not to laugh or squeal.

It's just so cute, a pint size kid, standing there as if he owned the place(he does, but who cares), explaining her, a sannin and konoha's best med-nin, how to take care of his siblings.

Kakashi continued unaware of Tsunade's plight.

"Sakura tries to bandage entire body even if there's a drop of blood. Stop her before she wastes entire gauze roll. Sasuke has a habit of using cutlery as weapons. Keep any thing pointy out of his reach. All of them are banned from using chakra, so don't let them use chakra. Read chakra theory when it's time to go to bed. Currently they are on chapter-four." Kakashi finished, and stared expectantly at Tsunade waiting for her answer.

Tsunade can bear it no more.

She squealed at the cuteness, and pinched his cheeks.

"I am not a baby. Real babies are in next room, Woman." Kakashi cried in protest, Trying to escape from Tsunade's hands at the same time.

Tsunade just smiled at him. And tried to pinch his cheeks once more. Kakashi put his all in to escaping her this time. Her pinches hurt like a bitch.

* * *

Sakumo reached the mist outpost hundred and seven after three days of straight running.

The post is manned by ten Ninja. The main house Hyuga, and two youngest Uchiha both are eight, freshly minted genin. The other uchiha's aged ten and eleven respectively, are both Chunin. All other Ninjas are career chunin, and there is a clear divide between them, with clan kids refusing being treated as kids, career Chunin struggling to accept these babies(as they see them as colleagues.

The kids immediately took a liking to Sakumo. He did not treat them like kids, plus they all have heard of white fang's story one time or another.

Sakumo had two days of rest, after that, he had to go back to the village.

It is night fall when he reached outpost, he slept for the day, he delivered their packages next day.

"Thank you, Hatake-San" the main house Hyuga, who introduced her self as Hinata stated receiving her letter and sweets. Sakumo smiled benevolently at her. She is a pretty little thing.

He really hoped this outpost is indeed as secure as every one's assuming.

The Asuka, The chunin leader of this outpost, gave him a tour.

The outpost looked more like a farmhouse than like an border stop. They had a nice wooden pier built on to the inlet, where there's a narrow and pebbly beach surrounding inlet.

The water at the end of pier is clear, Sakumo can see burnt ends of weeds floating up.

The chunin followed his eyes.

"Young ones these days! They are too arrogant. Especially those damn Uchihas. Thinking that they know best." he grumbled at the water.

This particular chunin is older than Sakumo. It was an indirect jab at him too, So Sakumo did not interrupt.

"You see, this is called savant grass. It looks like it can't hurt a fly, but the they are very very flat and sharp. So, As long as that water grass is there, no one can swim in here. Not even fishes. It means there won't be any infiltration through water. The stupid little uchiha, Storms in to the place, burns all the grass, Saying it's reducing visibility. I tell you, the young ones these days don't know what's a good ninja." He grumbled.

Sakumo nodded his head at the man.

Both arguments held value. People swam through savant grass before, yes, no normal ninja can, but who ever said a ninja does not use other apparatus?

The petrols left soon after, he his left there with Hinata, and the littlest Uchiha, who looked like more like seven than eight. He insisted he is eight though.

Sakumo learned that he is eight for two weeks now.

The children kept stealing looks at him.

"Just spit it out." Sakumo advised them after half an hour.

After some pushing around, Uchiha came forward.

"Can I see your sword, white fang?" He asked and blushed.

Sakumo stared at the kid.

He could see the others in the camp, just one or two chunin, Stop working and look at him.

He sighed internally. Well, these little kids are guarding a border post, but little kids are little kids, and they need bed time stories, princesses and knights with swords.

So, he pulled out his white sword, let it absorb his chakra.

The children gasped at the sight.

Even the chunin stared at it transfixed.

He cut the chakra and sheathed it.

"Whoa. Are you as fast as they say? Can you cut down a mountain with that sword? Is it true you cut through an earth wall with that sword? Do you really have lightning beasts that listen to you?" The uchiha kid rambled on.

"Slow down." Sakumo told the kid.

"I am not sure what you heard, but I am just a normal ninja. As long as you train hard, any one can become fast." Sakumo answered evading other questions.

The eight year old looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but he also surprisingly understood Sakumo's way of saying stop here.

Sakumo, unable to sit there, did perimeter runs. Every night watch has a doujutsu user integrated in to them, of which there are three in the camp. The youngest children are assigned watching from the post.

The night at the post was peaceful. Night is full of stars, the moon light reflected in the river, fire flies flew around from edges of forest. The place is just beautiful.

When he sat at the firelight that day, Sakumo suddenly came to the realization that he is a serving ninja now. His career may come to brutal stop any time, so he decided to enjoy every day spent in konoha's service now.

They made a bon-fire that night, courtesy of Akira, eldest Uchiha.

When one of the Ninjas started whistling, Sakumo started singing to go along with whistling.

He has beautiful singing voice.

So, he sang a hail konoha song, followed by a lullaby.

The kids, who are away from their mothers, haven't slept well in past week, slept peacefully for the first time.

When every one's asleep, Asuka and Sakumo settled for the first watch.

"I am glad it is you who came by." Asuka told him.

Sakumo hn'ed in response.

"I think what you did for your teammate, is the right thing to do." Asuka told him after some time.

Sakumo looked at him in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that Hatake. I may not have spoken up when they are teasing you, but this camp is divided enough as it is. I don't want to bring up any more controversial topics. The war would have come our way one way or another. You were just at right place at wrong time. "

He paused for some time.

"Having a ninja of your caliber here, makes them feel safe." he gestured to entire camp. Sakumo nodded in answer, Asuka continued.

"The kids do not know better, but the old ones, they know that some thing is coming. They were restless past few days. Seeing you settles them. I am glad it's you." Asuka finished.

Sakumo felt warm. He is perhaps the first person who told him it's okay to have saved his team mate. He felt glad he came by here.

The night went off with out hitches too.

The next day morning, there was a commotion, as one of the ninja came in with a bleeding calf. He seems to have fallen in to one of the willow hallows, which are some times residences of marsh crocodiles. It's a wonder the ninja isn't injured more.

Sakumo packed all that he is taking back, helped rest of the camp pack their food and supplies in to waterproof pockets and seal them.

He asked Asuka why they are doing this..

"Have you never been to mist Hatake? Rains! The spring floods. They come in two days, while we can leave and come back, we can't leave all our food to rot." he said this in a tone as if he expected Sakumo to already know this and he is an utter idiot for having asked the question.

The children scoffed at Asuka on Whitefang's behalf.

"Why don't you watch the sunset and go Hatake-San? It's beautiful down here." Mifu suggested. He is one of the chunin, he usually played mediator between the other chunin and kids.

Sakumo nodded at him, joined him at the piers end.

"you know, this whole region used to be full of grass. When the evening breezes blow, it's like wind chimes. Some even say it's a song. Song of spring, parched and dry, asking for ambrosia called water."

"That's quite poetic." Sakumo answered.

"If the little Uchiha did not burn them, that grass will still be here." Mifu added. Seems Akira Uchiha is pretty unpopular for burning grass.

Sakumo soon left after saying his good byes.

He hoped this outpost stayed safe.

As he jumped from tree to tree, his thoughts went back to Konoha.

He hoped Dai and Nara are checking on his kids.

He really hoped Kakashi hadn't gotten it in his mind to teach the kids new tricks to make his life even more miserable.

It's hard enough to control them as it is.

He hoped Dai did not get caught in his surveillance on Ota. It will be a fort night tomorrow night.

That is how he suddenly found him self with a startling realization after half an hour.

"Where reeds sing, sky cries.. " The spring rains of Mist are famous. People have said sky literally cries, flooding earth with it's sorrow.

The reeds, if the Uchiha hadn't burned them down, would be singing in breeze.

He could not find the place in Konoha because it's not in Konoha.

As he reversed his direction, thought more on the topic, he came to a very sick realization.

The payment is one of the blood line users.

Some one in Konoha, Specifically some one in Danzo's employ, made a deal with an outsider by selling a konoha blood line user, a Child at that.

Sakumo doubled his speed.

* * *

There.

Let me know what you think of it. This will mark 10 K limit. Updates will be little slow from now on.


End file.
